Incluso en el más desconocido de los mundos, estaremos juntos
by Ame Burst
Summary: Estaban encerrados con un alíen que podía ver universos alternativos, ¿qué mejor modo de matar el tiempo que viendo que hacían sus otros yo? / Sheith (ShiroxKeith)


**_Título:_** _Incluso en el más desconocido de los mundos, estaremos juntos._

 ** _Resumen:_** _Estaban encerrados con un alíen que podía ver universos alternativos, ¿qué mejor modo de matar el tiempo que viendo que hacían sus otros yo?_

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Sheith (ShiroxKeith), Yaoi (boyxboy), bastantes momentos OoC (incluso aunque intenté evitarlo, me fue complicado captar sus personalidades)_

 ** _Cantidad de palabras:_** _3983_

 _Desde que vi Voltron por primera vez llevo queriendo escribir algo de ellos, le tengo especial cariño a la ship de Shiro y Keith, pero me gustan algunas otras -de las que quizás no escriba por pura vagancia-, y no le pude dar el protagonismo a los demás personajes como me hubiera gustado… ¡en fin!, ojalá disfruten el one-shot y cualquier crítica constructiva es aceptada con cariño :)_

—¿Otras dimensiones? —Shiro parpadeó confundido. —¿Te refieres a otras vidas de nosotros?

Shiro y Keith estaban atrapados en una habitación blindada la cual estaba llena de abolladuras que habían hecho ellos en un intento de escapar de allí. Haciéndoles compañía, también había un extraterrestre con forma humanoide casi un metro más alto que ambos, y de color azul claro, vestido con ropas casuales, como si lo hubieran arrancado de su cama y lo hubieran dejado ahí como carnada.

—Sí, tengo aquí —Señaló la zona del estómago— instalado un dispositivo que les permitirá hacerlo.

Keith frunció el ceño: —¿Y por qué deberíamos creerte?

—No soy su enemigo, paladines de Voltron—El alíen se sentó en el suelo. —Soy tan buscado como ustedes. Además de que no hay nada más que hacer hasta que alguien nos encuentre. Los suyos, los míos o los Galra, quien llegue primero.

Shiro miró a Keith y se encogió de hombros, dándole la razón a su acompañante azul. De igual modo, no había bajado su guardia ya que no se podía dar el lujo de confiar en cualquiera que le dijera que era buscado por los Galra, no sería la primera vez que intentaban engañarlo así.

—Miremos que es de nuestras vidas en otros universos, Keith. —El paladín del león negro sonrió amablemente, intentando apaciguar los ánimos del otro. —Puede ser divertido.

La barrera de Keith se desarmó en un instante; suspiró y se sentó frente al alienígena: —Bien, muéstrame que tienes.

El de piel azul se levantó su remerón y reveló una especie de televisión en la zona en la que debería estar su estómago.

—Es como un telettubie- Dijo Keith en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente cerca de Shiro como para que él pudiera escucharlo; este sonrió ante el comentario, pero se mantuvo en silencio por respeto.

—Veamos… hace mucho que no lo uso. —Se aclaró la garganta un par de veces y los canales comenzaron a cambiar a gran velocidad, no sé podía ver nada y parecía una televisión mal sintonizada. —¡Este es! —Mencionó una palabra que ambos desconocían y un Shiro dormido apareció en la pantalla.

« _Es diferente del Shiro que conozco_ », se planteó Keith, « _no solo porque su cabello es totalmente negro, sino porque se ve… mucho menos adulto_ ».

Keith se acercó a la pantalla, se sentía como si estuviera violando la intimidad de su compañero: —¿Está bien que veamos esto? No sabemos que podría pasar y sinceramente no sé si deberíamos.

—Aw Keith, soy yo, no creo que haya nada que no sepas de mí.

—Pero eres tú en otro universo Shiro, no creo que seas exactamente igual. —Su conversación fue cortada debido a que volvieron a concentrarse en la pantalla, el Shiro que estaba durmiendo comenzó a moverse incómodamente en la cama; parecía que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

—¡Keith! —Gritó antes de abrir los ojos de golpe, sentándose a causa del susto de su propio sueño. Miró hacía la pared unos segundos intentando despejarse y luego masajeó sus ojos. —Debería llamarlo y ver como esta.

El Shiro de cabellos negros se acostó de nuevo y tomó el celular que estaba en la mesa de noche: primero se aseguró de mirar la hora y que no fuera un horario sobrehumano para llamar a alguien, y luego de ver que eran las nueve, se decidió a marcar el número.

—¿Sí? —La voz de Keith se escuchaba a muy bajo volumen en la pantalla, casi no podían oírla, y de no ser por el silencio sepulcral que había en ese momento, probablemente no lo habrían podido reconocer tan rápidamente.

—Hola, soy yo— Shiro había tratado de mantener su voz relajada, no quería mencionar sus preocupaciones como primer tema de conversación. —¿Está todo bien?

—Claro que sí, recién estoy volviendo de entrenar. —Se tomó un segundo de pausa antes de continuar. —Ah y voy a ir a tu habitación con el desayuno antes de ir a clases.

—¿Irás a las clases de la tarde? —Shiro rodó los ojos ante su tonto comentario. —Lo siento, irás a la de media mañana, ¿cierto?

Keith dejó escapar una carcajada antes de seguir hablando: —Parece como si recién te levantaras, ¿estás bien? —El tono de voz de Keith cambio de risueño a preocupado en un segundo. —Por lo general sueles levantarte antes que yo.

—Sí, no suelo abandonar la rutina diaria. —Shiro miró hacía el techo y suspiró. —Anoche tuve problemas para dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos tenía una pesadilla.

—¿Qué tipo de pesadilla? —Shiro escuchó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y sonrió al ver como Keith entraba en su habitación.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? —Cortó la llamada y se sentó en la cama, dejándole espacio a su amigo.

—Recién. Entre en modo sigilo para que no te enteraras. —Se sentó al lado de Shiro y le puso una mano en el hombro— Dime, ¿qué clase de pesadilla tuviste?

—No podría explicártelo, era algo de ciencia ficción, una mezcla de Mazinger Z y Star Trek.

Keith sonrió, intentando imaginarse a que se refería: —¿Te refieres a robots y espacio?

—Algo así—Shiro masajeó cuello y luego apoyó su cabeza en las piernas del otro—Soñé que te atrapaban. A ti y a tu robot—Keith negó con la cabeza, pero Shiro estaba completamente serio. —Sé que suena tonto, pero era _tan_ real Keith, tenía tanto miedo de que algo te pasara.

Keith acarició el cabello de Shiro en un intento de calmarlo: —Mírame, estoy bien y estoy aquí. —Dejó de acariciarlo y sonrió. —Y, sobre todo, no manejo ningún robot en el espacio. Fue un mal sueño mezclado con mucha imaginación de tu parte. —Se agachó un poco y le dio un beso en la frente antes de sacarle de encima suyo. —Tenemos que ir a clases, ve a darte una ducha que yo iré acomodando todo para desayunar.

Se levantó, pero Shiro lo abrazó por la espalda y lo hizo sentarse de nuevo: —Hueles a vainilla, chico lindo.

—Porque me bañé en las duchas del gimnasio con un nuevo shampoo, es el compramos el otro día.

—Me gusta. —El de cabello semilargo se zafo del agarre y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Shiro levantó las manos y sonrió—Me iré a duchar, no me dispares por favor.

Keith suspiró y se puso una mano en la frente: —Solo apúrate así podemos desayunar juntos. —El mayor se levantó, tenía puesto solo un bóxer negro, lo cual era imposible no notar, pero Keith hizo lo posible por evitar mirarlo directamente. Cuando Shiro se acercó para darle un beso, él se corrió hacia atrás: —Lávate los dientes antes de besarme.

Shiro soltó una risita entre dientes y murmuró un " _si, si_ " antes de ir al baño.

Los paladines se miraron por unos segundos, sin saber que decir. Shiro nerviosamente decidió ser el primero en hablar: —Bueno, está claro que en algún universo íbamos a estar juntos, ¿no?

Keith seguía sorprendido, pero asintió con la cabeza: —Quizás deberíamos ver otro.

—¿Puedes poner otro? —Shiro miró al alienígena azul, del cual casi se había olvidado.

—Claro— Mencionó otra palabra inentendible para ellos y otra imagen apareció en pantalla: Esta vez era Keith peleando contra gente que ninguno parecía conocer, pero eran humanos normales.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando la pantalla con detenimiento.

Keith daba patadas y golpes a todo el que se le acercaba, como ver una película de artes marciales que estaba siendo protagonizada por él. Una vez acabo con todos, se apoyó contra la pared, tenía golpes en todos lados y no parecía poder moverse mucho más.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer al suelo, pero fue agarrado por las manos de un Shiro con el cabello completamente blanco: —Llegas tarde, Shirogane.

Shiro acomodo a Keith para que se sentara y se sacó el cigarro de la boca: —Soy médico, no luchador Keith. —Hizo una mueca de dolor al ver al menor tan golpeado. —Puedo tratarte, pero tenemos que llegar a mi casa por lo menos. Será más fácil allí que en el hospital.

Keith bufó: —Bien, pero no fumes ninguno de esos cigarros baratos cerca de mi o moriré antes de llegar—Shiro sonrió y arrojó el cigarro al suelo, pisándolo para que se apagara; acomodó a Keith con su brazo bueno y lo ayudo a caminar.

—No esta tan lejos, pero tienes que esforzarte si quieres llegar. —Notó que el otro parecía estar al borde de la inconciencia y suspiró. —Mira lo que tendré que hacer por ti.

Levantó a Keith y lo colocó en su hombro, como si fuera una bolsa. Fue en ese momento en el que pudieron ver como el adulto tenía una prótesis robótica en su brazo derecho.

—Gracias por venir siempre a salvarme Shiro. —Keith tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados.

—Te dije que no me digas así, para ti soy Shirogane.

—Déjame decirte como quiera.

—No. —Comenzó a caminar, ignorando las miradas que le dedicaba la gente. —No deberías dormirte, así que está bien si quieres hablar un rato.

—No soy un gran hablador.

—No me importa, solo habla.

Keith suspiró, pero cedió al deseo del otro y comenzó a hablar: —Me llamo Keith, vivo solo desde que mi padre falleció cuando tenía ocho y hui de la casa porque no quería ir a un orfanato. Conocí a Takashi Shirogane un día por casualidad, mientras estaba al borde de la muerte. Pese a que él era un adolescente idiota en aquél momento, igual me rescató y compartió su comida y hogar conmigo.

—Keith, no es necesario que hables de _eso_. —Shiro suspiró y negó con la cabeza. —¿Por qué mencionas esto ahora?

—Estoy contándote mi vida, ¿puedo terminar? —El silencio del otro le valió como respuesta, y decidió continuar. —Viví mucho tiempo en su casa, mientras él me mantenía oculto a sus padres, hasta que se tuvo que irse a estudiar a la universidad. Claramente no me podía llevar con él, por lo que decidió alquilarme un pequeño lugar hasta que volviera; lo que ninguno sabía es que—Tosió fuertemente y se tomó unos segundos antes de seguir. —Lo que _él_ no sabía es que cuando se fue, volví a sentir ese vacío de nuevo, ese que solo puedes llenar tú.

—Pudiste haber vuelto a estudiar, eres talentoso en muchas cosas y lo sabes. —Shiro comenzaba a cansarse de tener la misma conversación una y otra vez. —Sé que buscaste trabajo y te despidieron de todos lugares porque no eres capaz de mantenerte callado ante ciertas cosas.

—Prefiero serme fiel a mí mismo que doblegarme por idiotas.

—No quiero discutir ahora Keith, solo lleguemos al departamento y déjame curarte, luego hablaremos.

—Sé que no me extrañaste tanto como yo te extrañé a ti. —Fue tan espontaneo que Shiro incluso dejo de caminar por algunos segundos

—Keith.

—Sabes lo que siento por ti.

—No ahora. —El tono firme del mayor hizo que el herido cerrara su boca, y ambos se quedaron callados. A los cinco minutos llegaron a la puerta de un complejo de departamentos, Shiro pasó rápidamente la tarjeta de entrada y bajó a Keith de su hombro. Subió al ascensor junto a su compañero, yendo hacía el tercer piso. —Keith, esas son las clases de cosas que no deberías decirme.

No hubo respuesta.

Entraron al departamento quince, y Keith se fue directo a la habitación arrojándose a la cama: —Solo cúrame y dejare de molestar.

Shiro, todavía en la puerta se frotó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. —No me molestas Keith. —Una vez cerró la puerta fue a buscar el botiquín que tenía especialmente preparado para su amigo.

Keith se sacó la campera de cuero que tenía en aquél momento, y sentía dolores en lugares que creía que no podían doler.

—Sácate también la camiseta, necesitaré revisarte bien para asegurarme que no te hayan roto alguna costilla, puede ser peligroso si lo dejas estar. —Shiro entró a la habitación con el botiquín más grande que Keith hubiera visto

—¿Eso es para emergencias?

—Este es para ti.

Keith rio, pero sintió como le dolía el estómago al hacer ese pequeño esfuerzo: —Bien, ya va siendo hora de que me arregles, doctor Shirogane. —Se sacó la camiseta e intentó esconder una sonrisa de maldad. — ¿No crees que ya es hora de que lo admitas?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que me deseas, doctor.

Shiro suspiró y lo hizo darse vuelta, tocando su espalda de un modo sumamente profesional: —Keith, si quieres siempre puedes ir al hospital.

El nombrado se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza, como si fuera un niño pequeño, lo que le arrancó una sonrisa a el de cabello blanco.

En ese momento, los paladines volvieron a mirarse. —¿En todos los mundos nosotros somos más que amigos?

El alienígena decidió responder esa pregunta, incluso aunque era retórica: —No hay modo de que en todos los mundos ustedes sean más que amigos, pero por los mundos que ya vi, y los que tuve que saltear para evitarles la vergüenza, puedo asegurar que en una gran mayoría ustedes tienen una relación _muy_ cercana—Miró a Shiro fijamente. —Diría que poseen una relación que trasciende todo el sentido común del universo.

Keith estaba intentando mirar lo que ocurría en lugar de escuchar a la charla que tenían Shiro y el desconocido alienígena. Pero no podía negar que, por obra de todo eso, comenzaba a ilusionarse un poco con respecto a Shiro. No iba a mentirse a sí mismo diciendo que no sentía nada por el otro, pero tampoco imaginaba tener una oportunidad.

Shiro, por su parte, solo se había quedado con la última frase que escuchó de su compañero azul. Le resultaba increíble lo imponente que era su ¿ _amistad_?, realmente no podía ponerle una etiqueta viendo que, a lo largo de los distintos mundos, su relación variaba. Dirigió su vista a la pantalla, pero sin mirar realmente. « _Sé lo que Keith significa para mí, pero no pienso destrozar el equipo y nuestra amistad solo por esto_ » Sonrió tristemente y miró a Keith por algunos segundos, quien seguía mirando la pantalla.

—Parece que me gusta ser tu compañero sin importar que mundo sea. —Keith le sonrió al escuchar esto.

—Gracias por cuidar de mí. —Ambos se miraron fijamente durante unos largos segundos, pero fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Lance en la pantalla.

—¿¡Me estás diciendo que piensas hacerlo vivir contigo!? —Lance estaba discutiendo con Shiro en una pequeña cocina; se veía más grande de lo que estaba acostumbrados, unos pocos años mayor. El paladín del león rojo sintió una molestia cuando descubrió que era el más pequeño de los tres.

—Sí, sé que no es lo mejor dada mi situación, pero prefiero saber que llegara a una casa con alguien esperándolo que a ese departamento solitario que tiene.

Lance se rascó la cabeza y suspiró: —Suponiendo que esta es la solución, ¿qué harás con todo ese desastre que tienes en tu cabeza al respecto de ese chico?

—No lo sé. —Shiro suspiró y Lance lo miro con desaprobación en el rostro.

—Lo conoces desde que son niños prácticamente, él te vio en tus mejores y peores momentos, ¿no crees que lo más justo sería que sepa cómo te sientes?

—No creo que sea justo, no.

Lance evitó mirar a Shiro, y mencionó en voz baja: —Sabes que le gustas.

—Lo sé, y él a mí. —Shiro se encogió de hombros—Pero mi deber es cuidarlo, no aprovecharme de lo que él siente.

—Hay ocasiones en que creo que eres un masoquista Shiro. —Lance le puso ambas manos en los hombros. —Esta es la única persona con la que te vi interesado, insisto en que hables con Keith.

—Lance, sé cómo manejar mi vida—Shiro se zafo bruscamente del agarre de su amigo, pero este ignoró el gesto.

—¿Piensas vivir toda tu vida ocultándole esto a la persona que más te ama en el mundo?

—Sí—Se tomó unos segundos, debatiendo si decir lo siguiente o no. —Y espero que tú también mantengas el secreto.

El de cabello marrón miró su reloj: —Tranquilo, por mi parte no escuchara nada. —suspiró y miró a su amigo—Se me terminó el descanso, tengo que volver.

Shiro lo acompañó hacía la puerta, agradeciendo su preocupación, pero asegurándole que no había necesidad de que se involucre.

En ese momento, Shiro decidió dejar de mirar, y Keith decidió seguir sus pasos; ambos abrieron la boca para hablar, pero se callaron al ver al otro. El silencio inundaba la habitación, y el alienígena azul que había estado hasta ese momento desapareció cuando un circulo blanco lo rodeo, aunque ambos estaban tan centrados en sus pensamientos que ignoraron su escape.

Los cascos de los dos resonaron con la voz del Lance de su universo: —¡Estamos en el planeta! ¿En dónde se encuentran chicos?

Shiro pensó por un segundo que prefería quedarse perdido con Keith.

Keith pensó por un segundo que quería seguir a solas con Shiro.

Pero fue el paladín del león negro quien respondió enviando sus coordenadas.

El silencio duró durante varios minutos luego de eso, ninguno sabía realmente que decir. Shiro comenzó a reír y evitó la mirada del otro, fingiendo una sonrisa: —Creo que deberíamos olvidarnos de todo eso Keith. —Una vez estuvo seguro de que su rostro no reflejaría como se sentía, lo miró. —No tenemos por qué hablar de esto si no quieres.

—Entonces es mejor ignorarlo. — Finalizó el menor con el corazón destrozado. Tal vez por eso, decidió en aquél momento no quedarse en silencio. —Pero yo quiero hablarlo, quiero saber qué piensas de esto y que piensas de mí. Incluso aunque eso pueda acabar conmigo.

« _Acabar contigo es un poco exagerado_.», pensó Shiro, pero no lo dijo. No pudo decir nada, solo abrió la boca sin saber que decir e hizo amague de querer hablar, pero en ningún momento las palabras salieron de sus labios.

Lance entró a la habitación junto a Hunk a los diez minutos de silencio: Shiro se levantó al instante y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida sin decir ni una sola palabra, mientras que, si bien Keith también se había mantenido en silencio, se tomó su tiempo para dirigirse hacia su león, y mientras lo hacía, Lance podría jurar que parecía a punto de llorar.

La vuelta en los leones fue incómoda, solo Lance y Hunk hablaban de algunas cosas sin importancias mientras que Shiro apenas respondía palabra más allá del " _si_ ", lo que no les daba la seguridad de estar siendo escuchados. Y si bien Keith nunca había sido de muchas palabras, esta situación parecía preocupante.

Pero ninguno mencionó nada al respecto.

Llegaron a la nave, Shiro y Keith dieron su versión de los hechos y cada uno se fue por su lado. Allura los miró, sin cuestionarles nada más, y apenas se fueron le puso una mueca de confusión a Lance y Hunk, señalando los lugares por los que Shiro y Keith se habían ido.

Lance se encogió de hombros y Hunk sonrió nerviosamente, sin saber realmente que decir.

—Espero que arreglen pronto lo que sea que está ocurriendo, porque esto puede afectar el rendimiento de Voltron y no podemos permitirlo en este momento.

Los dos paladines se miraron y suspiraron; si de algo estaban seguros es que meterse en lo que sea que había ocurrido solo iba a empeorarlo.

Shiro entró a su habitación y se quedó mirando el techo, sin notar como el tiempo pasaba mientras él pensaba que hacer. Sabía que herir a Keith de esa manera no era la solución, pero creía que decir sus sentimientos tampoco solucionaría nada, y no quería empeorar la situación. Aunque, a decir verdad, tampoco quería decirlo y recibir una respuesta negativa, pero ese era su propio egoísmo hablando, el cual era capaz de herir a su preciado amigo solo por temor al rechazo.

Por su cabeza se pasó la idea de que, quizás, no sería rechazado.

Se puso la mano en la frente y se mordió el labio inferior, tenía que tomar una decisión antes de que todo se fuese a peor y arruinaran la camaradería que habían creado con el equipo.

Keith estaba peleando con el robot de entrenamiento, lo hacía por inercia, ya que su cabeza seguía dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido esa tarde: Shiro era importante para él y no iba a perderlo por tonterías que se le habían cruzado por culpa de un alíen.

Incluso aunque esas ideas no le resultaban del todo tontas y no era la primera vez que se le ocurrían.

Golpeó con más fuerza de la necesaria al robot de entrenamiento y lo atravesó. El nivel terminó y él se recostó en el suelo, maldiciendo a su estúpida cabeza por pensar tantas cosas innecesarias.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y él ni se molestó en mirar quien era, ya sabía la respuesta antes de que hablara.

—Al menos podrías dirigirme la mirada, ¿no crees?

Keith miró de reojo a Shiro, quien estaba con ambas manos en la cintura, en posición de " _soy el líder de Voltron y debes escuchar lo que digo_ ".

—No tengo ganas de hablar Shiro, solo déjame por algunas horas más y luego veremos.

Shiro soltó un bufido de risa al ver el robot destrozado, pero se desvaneció rápidamente la felicidad en su rostro: —Sé que estás enojado y no te obligaré a hablar si no lo quieres, pero, ¿al menos me escucharías? —Keith miró hacia otro lado, pero asintió con la cabeza. —Prometo que voy a ser sincero y si algo de todo lo que digo no te resulta agradable, prometo no volver a decirlo.

—Está bien Shiro, solo quiero tu sinceridad. —Keith se sentó y por primera vez desde que el otro entro a la habitación, decidió mirarlo fijamente.

—No quería actuar egoístamente y obligarte a aceptar lo que siento cuando realmente no tienes porque hacerlo. —Shiro se sentó al frente suyo. —Desde que te conozco siento… cosas por ti, sentimientos, deseos. Durante todo el tiempo que estuve lejos de la tierra, siento torturado por los Galra, recuerdo pensar en ti en varias ocasiones. Pensaba que jamás podría volver a hacerte reír, en que jamás podría darte consejos que te resulten tontos, en que jamás podría estar en tu compañía. Y luché Keith, luché por volver a verte. No por el universo, no por el planeta, por ti. —Shiro se rascó la mejilla, evitando mirar a su compañero. —Es algo tonto, pero realmente siento que no puedo perderte desde que volví a encontrarte. Bueno, desde que _me_ encontraste sería más adecuado. —Lo miró, pesé a la vergüenza que invadía su interior. —Y hoy, vi distintas versiones de mi frente a ti. Hoy vi como esa terquedad de negarme a decirte lo que siento solo me lleva a hacerte daño, y no puedo permitirlo. Pero tengo miedo, siento temor de tu respuesta Keith, yo solo…

Keith puso su mano sobre la del otro, sin saber cómo expresarse o como siquiera acercarse a explicar los sentimientos que tenía dentro suyo del mismo modo en el que Shiro lo había hecho.

—No puedo dudar de lo que dices—Keith le sonrió. —No soy tan elegante como tú, pero creo que lo que siento traspasa cualquier palabra que pueda decir. —Shiro rio y apretó su mano con cariño.

—¿Crees que este bien tomar esta decisión tan apresuradamente? —Shiro no se veía realmente preocupado, por lo que Keith le sonrío y se tomó unos segundos para pensar su respuesta.

—Creo que esta es la mejor decisión que tomé en mi vida. —Se miraron por varios segundos en los que lentamente comenzaron a acercarse, pero fue Shiro quien dio el empujón final, depositando un suave e inocente beso en los labios del otro, causando que ambos se sonrojaran levemente.

—Nunca estuve más seguro de algo como de esto.

Volvieron a besarse, dejando que ese beso expresara lo que no podían con palabras.


End file.
